An Update
by Kida Took
Summary: Harry and the gang end up in the Room of Requirement and in it is the veil! Harry gets to meet his parents and sirius through it. Please note this was written in 2004.
1. An Invitation

Chapter 1: Invitation

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**Please report to the Room of Requirement 1:00 today (and don't be late!)**

**Sincerely,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

"What the heck?" Harry wondered what Dumbledore could possibly want. It was May and his 7th year was almost over. He had defeated Voltemort just last month and he had been very busy ever since. Reporters wanted "A Word" with him what seemed like every second and the Ministry of Magic wanted his advice on everything. Training for being and Auror had started and his friends would not leave him alone. Not that he wanted to be alone but he never just seemed to have time to think.

"Hey Harry!" Ron called "Look at the letter Dumbledore just sent me."

It read the same as Harry's just with a different name on the top.

"Why do you suppose he wants up there?"

"Don't know."

"Do you suppose anyone else got the letter?"

Sure enough, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, And Neville got the same letter. So after Dinner the six of them entered the Room of Requirement.

It was empty except for a familiar ancient Veil way. Harry's memory flooded back to him of the night Sirius died. But why was it here?

"This has to be the weirdest sight I have ever seen!" Luna said (then you know it's weird if Luna thinks it's weird, everyone thought simultaneously.)

They were all taking in the sight, marble floor, the Veil on which it was set on a platform with a few steps coming down from it.

"Well, I am glad all of you made it here on time!" Dumbledore exclaimed. His eyes were twinkling as usual as he entered the Room. "I suppose you want an explanation." He went on, "Well, I guess to some extent it is a treat."

"What?" Harry was completely confused. This Veil came from the Death Chamber .... How was it a good thing?

"As you may know if you enter this veil you can never return alive, but as Luna knows well, It is also used for visiting purposes." Dumbledore continued.

"Oh!" Luna said "I knew that but, why is it here...in the school?"

"Well, as you are not supposed to leave the school, I brought it here!" explained Dumbledore.

"So what you're saying is that you visit dead people thought this?" Hermione said with a little fright in her voice.

"Precisely!" Dumbledore beamed.

"How does it work?" asked Ginny

"Oh that's easy!" said Luna "All you have to do is say the full name of the dead person and they come out."

"Is that how ghosts get here?" asked Neville puzzled.

"No, they can only be out for 15 minutes a year." Dumbledore corrected him "And they are whole, not see-thru."

"But why did you bring it here?" Harry was still confused by this.

"I feel you deserve it Harry!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "You can have 15 minuets to talk with Sirius and your parents."

"Holy....!" Ron said "You can see Sirius again Harry!"

Harry stood there in deep thought. Had this been there his whole life? Why Now? He wasn't ready for this. What would he do? And why was everyone else there? Couldn't he talk to Sirius alone? And another thing was bugging him, Could he have brought this veil here himself ages ago?

"Hello Earth to Harry!" Hermione was waving her hand in front of his face.

"What? Oh!" Harry stood there and looked at everyone." Why is everyone here?" was the first question to come out of his mouth.

"For moral support." answered Dumbledore as if expecting the question. "And your parents may want to meet your best friends."

"Could I have made the veil come here myself?" was Harry's next.

"No, only I could or someone in the authority of the veil could have." Again Dumbledore answered in an unwavering tone.

Well I guess that makes sense, Harry thought.

"But..." Harry couldn't think of what to ask next.

"You really don't have to if you don't want to Harry." Dumbledore offered and at that he adjusted hid half moon glasses and waited for an answer.

"It's okay Harry." Ginny cooed "I'm right here by your side!" She came and hugged him and gave his cheek and tender kiss.

Harry and Ginny had been going out for a year and a half. And Harry could not wait until Ginny was out of school to marry her.

"Well I suppose Sirius would like an update on things now and then." Harry decided.

Then there was a cheer and Ginny gave him another kiss.


	2. Who should come out first?

Hey Everyone! I hope you like my story. This is my version of what is behind the veil.

Disclaimer: Like everyone else on this site, I don't own Harry Potter or anything related to it.

**Chapter 2: Who should come out first?**

"Alright Harry, here's how it works." Said Dumbledore in a business like manner "First I will pull the veil open, and then you stand in front of it and say the name of the person you want to come out first. Oh and only one person per time by the way."

"But who should I pick to come out first?" Harry was so confused, he couldn't pick. He wanted to see Sirius badly, but yet at the same time was wondering if he should pick him to come last? And if he did pick him to come last to come last, which of his parents would he pick to come first and second?

This was too much for Harry; he sat down and put his hands in his face.

"Harry?" Ginny came and sat down beside him "You don't have to do this, you know."

"No, I just...somebody else pick the order for me. I can't decide.

"Well, I think Sirius should come out last." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, and then your Mum first and second your dad." Ron put in.

"Do you think that's a good idea Professor?" Harry asked.

"You may do what ever you feel is right, Harry." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling again and Harry took that as a yes.

"Okay then!" Harry stood up with determination on his face "It's settled first my Mum. Then my dad, and last will be Sirius."

And with that Dumbledore went over to the Veil (and pulled on a string that pulled the Veil to the side.) and revealed....A black port-hole like space. And every few seconds different blurry images of people swept in and out of sight, Whispering as they went. All of them stood there transfixed (except Luna and Dumbledore) at this marvelous wonder.

Harry knew what to do next; he walked right up the steps and stood directly in front of it.

"Um, Harry?" Luna ran up to him and patted his shoulder. "You might want to step back a bit; they do tend to pelt out of there rather fast."

"Oh! Right." Harry stepped back off the steps and about 3 feet back from that again. "Is this okay?"

"Yep!" Luna smiled and went back and stood with the others (Who were about another 3 feet behind Harry.)

"Alright then!" Harry took a deep breath and loudly said "Lily Rachel Potter!"

**Ok, I know that was short but the next chapter is going to be long than thefirst chapter. Oh...and Please Review this. Thanks!**


	3. Lily

Thanks to my first 4 reviewers! This chapter is for you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related. I write fan fiction for pure enjoyment and to improve my writing skills only.

**Chapter 3: Lily**

Soon the space started turned different colors and in the middle was white, Blinding White, and after a minute Lily came hurling out.

She had landed on the floor and looked around herself, she was confused and wide-eyed. She was wearing her long red hair down and wore a pink flowery summer dress. (A big contrast to their black Hogwarts uniforms.)

"Um....Mum?" Harry said awkwardly.

She jumped and looked up at her 17 almost 18 year old son.

"Harry....?" Lily whispered. She stood up and walked over to Harry, amazed at what was happening. "How? What?"

"Mum, it's me, Harry and we got you to come here thru that veil behind you."

She turned around to look at the veil way (which had gone back to normal) and understood immediately. She turned back to him tears running down her cheeks "Oh Harry!" She squeaked and hugged him.

Harry started to cry as they hugged "Mum."

"Oh Harry, my baby, your all grown up!"

"Yeah, I'm almost 18!" Harry said triumphantly.

"Almost 18!" She pulled away and looked at his face. He looked exactly like James, she thought. Well expect for his eyes, but I already knew that. 18, huh, I have missed his whole life. And a few moments passed between them.

"Um...Lily?" Dumbledore budded in "You only have 15 minuets.

"Albus?!" Lily shouted. She hugged him with one arm (the other still held Harry's hand).

"Right, Mum, I want to you to meet my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

They stepped from the group, looking a little apologetic and timid.

"I'm very glad to meet you, both!" exclaimed Lily.

"I'm very glad to meet you, too Mrs. Potter. Hermione said as she held out her hand and Lily took it.

"I'm very glad to meet you, as well, Mrs. Potter." Ron Said. And they shook hands also.

"I have heard so much about you two." Lily piped.

"You have?!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione said at the same time, astounded.

"Of course, Sirius has told me tons about you three and your adventures."

"You talked to Sirius?" Harry was completely awed by this fact.

"Well yeah, I mean now that Sirius is dead, we talk all the time," Explained Lily, "Now who are the other 3 people behind you?"

"Oh!" Harry turned around and beckoned them forward. "These are my good friends Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."

"Oh, Neville you turned out to look so much like your mother." Lily said as she shook his and Luna's hands.

"And this is Ginny Weasley , my girlfriend!" Harry couldn't help but smile with pride.

"You're Girlfriend!" Lily was very surprised at this.

"Yes, I am his girlfriend. I have always wanted to meet you, Mrs. Potter." And they shook hands.

"So, are you guys, um, very serious?" Lily couldn't help but ask out of curiosity.

"Oh yes, you could definitely say that." Exclaimed Ginny with a big smile and showed Lily her gigantic diamond ring. (They had been engaged for 2 months, but were not going to get married until after Ginny was out of school.)

"Oh my...." Lily was at a loss for words and all she could so was cry. How could her son already be getting married? "Harry..." She hugged them both and started to bawl. Soon Harry and Ginny were crying as well.

"Harry, I'm so happy for you!" Lily said thru her tears.

"Thanks Mum." Harry had never felt so happy in his life.

"You have a very nice girl here; I can tell you guys will defiantly have a happy marriage."

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter." Said Ginny

"Oh Please, all of you, call me Lily."

"Okay, Thank you Lily!" Ginny said gleefully. "I'm glad you approve of me."

"Well, of course I do and I can tell you both love each other very much."

"We do!" Harry and Ginny said together.

"Lily, you have 5 minuets left." Dumbledore said sadly as he taped his watch.

Lily grabbed Harry's hand and looked into his bright green eyes, her eyes.

"Harry, I just want you to know _I am Very proud of you_, your courage when you were young, your adventures I here about all the time, killing Voltemort... Everything! Your choice of friends and your Fiancé.... _Harry, I Love You_ _so_ _much and I have always been with you, in your heart...and always will be._

Her eyes started tearing again as she put her hand on Harry's cheek briefly and softly kissed it.

Harry started to cry again. How was he going to let her go? He final was able to talk and actually touch his mother.

"I love you, Mum."

Then they hugged tight as if nothing could take them away from each other. But it did, After a few more minuets she was swept away back into the Veil and vanished. Leaving Harry with empty arms. Then he started to blaw harder than ever. He had actually just talked to his mother, and actually touched her, but she had be taken away from him again in only 15 short minuets. And now he wasn't going to get to see her another whole year. It was so unfair.

Ginny ran into his arms as fast as she could. Harry grabbed hold of her determined to never let her go. Soon the others joined in the hug, to show Harry they were there for him.

"I think that's enough for today Harry," Dumbledore broke in, "Maybe tomorrow we will get James in here."

Harry nodded and they all left at once for supper in the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny still hand in hand.

**Okay, In case you couldn't tell, I'm from the States (Midwest Region): **

**Breakfast Breakfast**

**Dinner Lunch**

**Supper Dinner**

**So anyways I hope you liked this chapter! And please Read and Review. And I know it went kinda fast but it's supposed be, because to Harry it went by like a whirlwind. **

:) **Kida**


	4. James

**Chapter 4: James**

Harry didn't go back to the Room of Requirement for 3 days. But he knew he had to. (Mainly and mostly because if Sirius and his parents talk; James and Sirius probably were wondering when they were going to get their chance.) So he went to Dumbledore's office.

"M&M's" Harry said and the gargoyle jumped to the side and he went in.

"Um...Professor?"

"Yes, Harry come in!" Dumbledore beamed at him.

"Well. I think I'm ready to see my father." Harry was looking at the floor, rubbing his hands together as he said this.

"I was hoping that was the reason you came here." Dumbledore smiled, "But..."

"I just don't...OH! I don't know...never mind." Harry tossed his hands in the air. He had such mixed feelings about all this.

"Harry!?" Dumbledore was looking at him worryingly.

'Well, I have never seen my mother and then I do and then she gets taken away from me again and then...I just know I will feel the same when my dad comes out." Harry slumped in one of the chairs in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk, put his hand over his eyes, shook his head and said, "Let's go before I change my mind again."

Dumbledore got the others and they all went to the Room of Requirement. And as soon as they got there, Harry went and stood right in front of the veil. Dumbledore slowly walked to the veil and pulled it open. Then Harry took a deep breath and said...

"James Andrew Potter!"

And then he came, tumbling out of the veil and landing on the floor.

He had messy black hair, glasses, a green polo, and khaki pants. He looked confused, but as soon as he started looking around, he smiled and knew exactly where he was.

"Harry!" He ran to his son and caught Harry in a big hug, and started twirling him around and around. They were both crying by the time they came out of it.

Then they just stood and looked at each other for what seemed like ages. They looked like twins except for their eyes and Harry's scar.

"My goodness...my son is and adult." They were staring at each other in awe. "You turned out _so_ handsome, better than I could have ever imagined."

"Um...Thanks...Dad, but don't I look just like you?"

"Well yes. But your eyes make you much better looking than I." James was completely amazed at to his opinion, the best looking person God ever created. "You play seeker, Right?" James wanted to make sure that everything Sirius told him was true.

"Yeah, since my first year." Harry said in a vague voice. Harry was for some reason unable to make conversation; he was speechless. He was actually taking with his father.

'Man, the last time I saw you, you were just a little baby in your mum's arms and now POOF! You're grown up with a fiancé."

"I love you Dad." Was Harry's answer; the only thing he could say, before he had so many questions in his mind, and now...nothing. He wanted nothing more than to just hug his dad and never let go.

And that was what he did, he grabbed James and thru him into a hug like no other.

"I love you Harry, More than words can say." James kissed the top of Harry's head. "Thank you Harry. _Thank you, a father could never ask for a better son."_

And thru his tear, Harry started to laugh lightly, he was so happy.

"Hey dad, I want you meet some people." Harry turned around and beckoned the group forward. There are my best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger!" Harry said with pride and James shook each of their hands in turn and said "Thank you" as he did so. "And these are my good friends Neville Longbottem and Luna Lovegood." James shook their hand, said thank you with a short "I could have recognized you anywhere to Neville!"

"And this is my fiancé Ginny Weasley."

"My goodness Harry, she is beautiful!" and having James say that made Ginny blush the most Harry had ever seen.

BANG! The door to the Room burst open with Remus Lupin flying in behind it.

"James!" hewhohewho "Thought I'd never make it." hewhohe "How much time is left?" hewhohewho. It looked to Harry as if Remus had just ran 10 miles. Remus the n slowly walked over to James, Harry, and the gang.

"Remus?" and for the first time James's attention was turned off from Harry "You...Moony you look so _old!_"

"Thank you Prongs." Remus said sarcastically but couldn't help but smile. Remus then straightened his robes and his fast graying hair.

"Where were you?" James pulled Remus into a big hug.

"Well, when Lily came out it had just been a full moon, and now I was just getting back from order business." (They still had a few Death Eaters to get rid of.)

"Harry are you in the Order yet?" James's attention was now back to Harry.

"I was inducted two weeks ago!" And Harry was smiling from ear to ear "as well as everyone else around my age here."

"Well, Harry, if anyone deserves to be in the Order of the Phoenix it's you and your friends!" Dumbledore stepped out from beside the veil and spoke to James for the first time.

"Albus!" James ran to Dumbledore and pulled him into a hug, Thank You!" Thank you for everything you have done for my family. Lily and I could never repay you for all you've done for us."

"Your welcome James, I just wish sometimes there was more that I could do."

"_We're very grateful."_ And James hugged him harder.

"James you have 6 minuets left."

"Already, wow." James then turned to Remus and hugged him "Remus, my friend, please watch out for Harry from now on..._you're the only one of us left alive now_." James voice cracked as he said the last part. This statement had hit Remus like a bolt of lighting. And he started to cry along with James.

"Of course, James, of course I will."

James nodded for his response and then turned to Ginny "You take care of my son, okay?" James then hugged her as well.

"I will James, Don't worry about it for one second." Ginny smiled.

Finally James turned back to Harry, both were bawling by now; they hugged and held on to each other for dear life."

"_I love you Harry."_

"_I love you Dad._"

They hugged for a few minuets and then Harry saw the dreaded veil start to change color again, James looked behind himself and started to fade.

"I love you Harry, see you next year. I'm so proud of you!"

"Love you Dad." And then James was gone, in an instant, ripped away from Harry once again. Why did that have to happen? Why sis they have to go back into the veil? This was pure torture.

Harry didn't even realize Ginny was in his arms until she kissed his cheek, bringing him 'back to the land of the living.'

"Harry, you are very strong (emotionally) to be able to do this." Was all Remus could say. Remus too, was in deep thought.

"Well, Harry I think this has earned you and everyone else here a treat." Dumbledore announced. And with that they all left for the Tree Broom Sticks for a butterbeer.

**Sorry for the wait. But between 2 funerals, computer malfuntion, and quarter test... I didn't have much time to get this typed. thanks to my reviewers especially the ones that felt the emotion. Thank you! I almost have chapter 5 done but i have one problem: I don't know what sirius's middle name should be! Give me you suggestions**.


	5. Sirius

**Sorry for the long wait so heres a long chapter for ye. And After some research and conculting we settled on a middlename for Sirius...so read tofind out the results!!!**

**Chapter 5: Sirius**

Harry couldn't bring himself to even think of Sirius. What would he do? What would he say? Harry had felt so guilty because he had caused Sirius's death.

About a week after Harry had seen James, Ron and Harry were playing wizard chess in the common room on night in front of the fire place.

"Queen to B-7." And Ron's queen smashed Harry's knight. "Check mate!"

"How can you be so good at this stupid game? Honestly!" Harry had just lost another game to Ron.

"So…when are you going to see Sirius?" Ron had just asked the dreaded question.

How could he? He knew not to push Harry on this subject.

"I mean, I was just wondering because I'm sure Sirius is anxious to talk to you." Ron knew by the look on Harry's face, he had staid something wrong.

"DON'T TALK TO ME, ALRIGHT?" And Harry stormed off to the dorms. He just wasn't ready yet. Besides Professor Dumbledore told him he could take his time. But yet, he knew in his heart he would have to visit Sirius one of these days. Sirius was not a patient man.

The next morning Harry got a letter.

**Harry, **

**Meet me at 10:00 this morning at Hagrid's Hut. We need to talk. No need for Ron and Hermione to tag along.**

**Remus J. Lupin**

Why Remus wanted Harry to meet him at Hagrid's hut, Harry couldn't fathom. But he did have a feeling he knew why Professor Lupin wanted to talk.

At 10:00 sharp, Harry arrived alone at Hagrid's Hut and before Harry could knock, Remus opened the door and rushed Harry inside. (Remus didn't want to be seen by any students.)

Inside Hagrid was nowhere to be found. Remus was the only one there and had just put some tea over the fire. "Please Harry, have a seat." Harry sat down in one of the Hagrid's gigantic arm chairs. After a few minuets, Remus came and handed Harry one of the cups of tea he had in his hands.

"Well Harry, I'm sure by now you know why you're here." Remus then took a sip of tea, "Which of course is about Sirius." And then he took another sip of tea. He looked Harry straight in the eyes and waited for an answer.

"Yeah, Yeah I know. I just..." Harry looked at the floor.

Do you still feel responsible for Sirius's death?" Remus asked quizzedly.

Harry's head shot straight up and look Remus back in the eye. How could he know? Was it that obvious?

"I was afraid of that." Rumus said simply then thought for a moment. "Listen Harry, I know what you're doing is hard, but… The only way to get over your 'fear' is to talk to Sirius."

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Harry slapped his hands on his knees, stood up, put a hand though his hair, and stated to pace. "I mean… What is he yells at me... What if hates me… He probably doesn't even want to see me. Tears started to form in his eyes and then he sat down, and hung his head in shame.

"Harry!" Remus shook his head in disbelief. 'Of course Sirius wants to see you. He loves you. You're his godson and he would never blame you for what happened… come on we are going to see Sirius so for once and for all you will see that his death is not your fault."

Remus stood and went to the fire place. He grabbed some Floo Powder. "Harry, you're going to have to go to Professor Dumbledore's office first."

Harry stood up unsure of whether to go or not. But then he decided he could always back out there. Plus it was faster to get back to the school than walking.

"Alright." Harry groaned. He slowly walked over and grabbed some Floo Powder from the jar Remus was holding. Then he went and stood in the fire place. "Hogwarts! Headmaster's office!" Harry shouted and threw the powder down.

In seconds he was spinning around and around. Soon he fell forward and landed in Dumbledore's office. Harry rolled quickly out of the way because seconds later Remus came tumbling thru.

"Why hello Harry, Remus." Dumbledore rushed over to help them up off the floor.

"Professor, Harry needs to talk to Sirius."

"I was wondering if that wasn't the reason." Dumbledore then motioned for them to follow and they headed for the Room of Requirement.

On their way there, they stopped to 'pick-up' Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna. Then after what seemed like seconds they were approaching the Room.

Harry started to panic. I can run away. He thought. I could just run away and never look back, start a new life, and never have to even think of seeing Sirius again.

Harry started to walk slower and his eyes welted and darted all over. This was the last place he wanted to be. He would face Voltemort a 1000 times before he would talk to Sirius. For some reason though, he knew in his heart that Sirius did want to see him.

"It's okay, Harry," Ginny clung unto his arm and rubbed it.

"It'll be alright." Ron confirmed.

"Yeah, I'm kind anxious to see Sirius again." Hermione added firmly.

Harry gave her an appalled look. How could she just say that? She doesn't know what tit feels like to be responsible for someone's death. None of them do.

Then they entered the Room.

Harry was shaking from head to toe and sweating profusely, "I…I…can't … I… can't it's…"

"Calm down Harry, trust me it's the right thing." Remus reassured him.

Harry breathed out shakenly 'could you do it?" he looked at Remus

"I could, but I think you would feel better about it if you did it yourself, in the end."

"So, I can't… Please!" Harry cried.

"Harry, you can do this, just say his name." Remus patted him on the shoulder, "Just take 10 deep breathes, calm down, and say his name. Harry, you're strong, you can do this!"

A few tears tricked down his cheeks, this was harder than he first thought 2 weeks ago when this all started. He took a few deep breaths (it did help) and decided he may as well get this over with. Then he took one more deep breath, walked so he stood 3 feet from the Veil and cried "Sirius Orion Black!"

The Veil way spun colors and turned white in the center again. Sirius flew out of the Veil.

He landed on the ground like his parents did but knew where he was. He was wearing the black robes he had been wearing the night he feel thru the Veil. His skin was normal not waxyish and his eyes were happy and dancing not hallow and dark from Azkaban. He looked younger and was handsome again, as is Azkaban had never touched him.

"Harry!" Sirius leapt up and gave Harry a huge hug. "What took you so long?"

"What took me so long? I don't know." Harry answered.

"You don't know? Man, I kept waiting and waiting to come out here and…what's wrong Harry?"

Harry was string at the floor and tears were running sown his cheeks.

"Harry?" Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry's head shot up and looked into Sirius's dark eyes.

"I don't know how to say this but… I'm sorry."

'Sorry? Sorry for what?" Sirius was completely bewildered.

"For killing you." Harry said simply.

"Killing me? Oh Harry, you didn't kill me." Sirius finally understood.

"Well, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't still be alive right now."

"No Harry, no you're not responsible for my death, Voltemort is."

"Yeah, But that night, I had a vision of Voltemort torturing you in the Department of Mysteries, and then everything got all screwed up. When I got there I found out that I had been tricked and because I quite Occlemcy, you had to come and save me, and well you know what happened," Harry was at a loss of words and all Sirius did was look at him with a concerned face, not saying a word for a long time.

Sirius was studying him, "Harry, there is something you need to understand: Voltemort is the one to blame. Voltemort caused everything. Voltemort ruined your family, everyone's family in fact. Voltemort is the one I blame for my death not you. _Never you._" Sirius said firmly.

"I also found out that night that I will have to kill Voltemort or be killed by him." Harry said sadly.

"Killing someone even your enemy is hard." Sirius stated. He thought about Peter and even thought he hated Peter. Killing him if he had had another chance again, would have been tough, He would have done it but still it would have been tough. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

Harry couldn't believe it. "What took me so long to get you here was because I thought you probably hated me."

"Why would you ever think that?"

"I don't know. I just felt so guilty for what happened that night you died."

"Well, now feel guilty no more. I never blamed you once for this and never will.'

Harry still couldn't believe what he was heading "But if I hadn't quit Occemcy, I"

Sirius interrupted him "Now THAT is not your fault. If Snape hadn't been such an idiot to teach you that, you probably wouldn't have been so reluctant to learn it."

How could he not blame me? Harry wondered. Not even a little bit? "But"

"No buts, Harry." Sirius slightly smiled "being the one that died, if I don't blame you, you don't need to blame yourself."

Harry smiled and laughed "Wow. You must think I'm pretty dumb for thinking that."

"No, it's only natural to think that, Harry."

"Well, do you want to know what's happened since you well… left?"

"Yes defiantly, thought James and Lily already told me lots." Sirius barked.

Sirius finally realized everyone else in the Room. "Remus!" Then Sirius ran to hug him "How's the full moon's?"

"They will never be the same." Remus grinned.

They laughed and then Sirius turned to Dumbledore and hugged him. "Thank you, my godson would not know what to do without your guidance."

"You're welcome." Dumbledore beamed. Seeing Sirius brightened everyone's spirits. After filling Sirius in on Relationships and recounting Voltemort's downfall in full detail, the hated Veil started top spin.

"Harry!" Sirius gave him another hug. "Will you be okay now?"

"Yes." Harry said confidently.

"Good. Well I guess I have to be going see you next year."

"Bye, I…I love you Sirius." Harry said quietly. "I never got a chance to tell you that before."

"I love you too, Harry." Sirius smiled "Just look for me in your heart if you need me, I'll be there." Then he vanished back into the Veil.

Harry just stood there, thinking and replaying what had just happened. What Sirius had said did make him feel better. He was still a bit confused but felt better. His godfather had helped him out yet again. "Thank you."

"Thank you for what?" Ron asked surprisingly.

"Thank you for making me come here, all of you, especially Remus." He felt a little embarrassed for the way he acted before.

"Like Sirius said Harry, It's only a natural reaction to blame yourself." Remus assured him.

Hermione suddenly gasped, looking at her watch, "Harry, Ron, Neville, if we leave now we can still make it back in time for the transfiguration test."

"ARE. YOU. NUTS???" Ron practically yelled. "We are dismissed from classed all day."

"Yeah, and if one goes back, we all have to go back." Harry added.

"I would rather take it tomorrow." Neville put in.

"AUH! Well Fine then." Hermione looked rather disappointed.

Ginny, Luna, Remus, and Dumbledore couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Then they all walked out and started heading for their common rooms, Dumbledore to his office, and Remus to his home. All excited and anxious for next May to see Lily, James, and Sirius again.

**The story is not over! I have 2 more chapeters planned. Thanks to all who suggested middle names for Sirius. The reason I wrote this story was because I felt so sorry for Harry at the end of OOTP and this is the chapter the whole story evolved around. Next chapter will take place 2 1/2 years for this chapeter and will be really cute!!!**

**Thanks, KIDA :)**


	6. Surprises

**Hey guys, fast update huh? Well here's chapter 6! I'm not sure if I can streatch this story out another chapter. Tell me what you think : 1 more Chapter or not?**

**Chapter 6: Surprises**

Harry and Ginny had been married for 1 ½ now. The last year they had visited James, Lily, and Sirius was right after they had gotten married a month after Ginny got out of Hogwarts, still in their wedding clothes. But this year Harry and Ginny waited a little longer to visit them because Ginny had a baby.

She had a baby boy that looked exactly like his daddy, except for two things: The baby had of course no scar and the baby had _blue_ eyes. Harry and Ginny had named their baby Sirius James Potter.

They went straight to the Department of Mysteries as soon as Ginny and little Sirius were fit enough to go. Along with Ron and Hermione who had recently got married.

Little Sirius attracted a lot of attention. With his Snitch patterned newborn baby clothes, His messy jet black hair, and crystal clear blue eyes he was hard to miss. It took them an hour to get to the Department because of all the ministry workers that wanted to see and/or hold him.

By the time they actually did get to the Department of Mysteries, little Sirius was worn out and had (unfortunately) fallen asleep.

"Who do you think should be the first to see Little Sirius?" Harry whispered. He was the one holding little Sirius.

"Why not the person he was named after?" Ron suggested.

Harry nodded and handed little Sirius back to Ginny. Then quietly he went to the Veil and said "Sirius Orion Black!"

The now familiar Veil spun in its wonderful multi-colored shades and soon Sirius popped out of the white center. Sirius shook his head to get rid of the dizziness of the Veil.

"What took you…?" Sirius stopped short after seeing the baby in Ginny's arms. "Oh my goodness." Sirius breathed, "What…When…?" He was speechless.

Ginny gave little Sirius back to Harry. "This is our son, Sirius James Potter. He was born 3 weeks age to the day." Harry said with all the pride of a proud new parent.

"He's beautiful!" Sirius said in wonder.

"Do you want to hold him?" Harry asked.

"Please!" Sirius held his hands out in excitement.

Harry handed little sleeping Sirius to Sirius. Then everyone gathered around them. Sirius held him like glass, as if he could break at the slightest touch. He looked at his tiny hands and looked at his features that resembled both James and Harry like a mirror. But there was only one thing he couldn't see "What color are his eyes?"

"Blue, like _his_ mothers." Harry said quietly. He was still amazed by his prefect son and dream some true wife that he loved dearly. Everyday they amazed him more and more.

"Wow." Sirius whispered

"Sirius there's another surprise, too." Ginny said softly.

"What?" Sirius looked around himself as if the surprise was going to jump out at him and say 'Boo!'

"Ron and I got married 4 months ago." Hermione proclaimed.

"Finally!" Sirius teased and gently handed little Sirius back to Harry. Then he hugged Ron and Hermione "I'm happy for you guys!"

"There's another surprise too." Ron said slyly as so as Sirius released them.

"What?" Everyone said simultaneously, except Hermione.

"We're going to have a baby." Hermione rejoiced.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed, "How long have you known?"

"We just found out for sure 3 days ago. I'm 6 weeks along." Hermione said. She and Ron were smiling from ear to ear.

"Seriously? This is so cool!" Ginny hugged Hermione and then her brother. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"What and ruin the hole effect of a surprise visit?" Ron teased.

"Your lives are going so well." Sirius sighed. "There are new changes happening every day." He looked rather sad.

"What's wrong Sirius?" Harry asked.

"I just wish I could be there for all this, But I guess I should be thankful that you update me on these happenings."

Nobody really knew how to answer that and it only brought guilt back to Harry. But the moment changed because little Sirius started to stir. He stretched a little and opened his bright blue eyes in wonder at the new sights the world had to bring to him.

"Hey! Little one." Harry cooed. "I want to introduce you to someone, this is your Uncle Sirius, the person you're named after."

Harry handed him to Sirius. "Hey! little Sirius." Sirius said softly. Little Sirius just stared as Sirius with his crystal blue eyes. Sirius smiled back, "you are _so _cute! I remember when you daddy was born, he looked at me the same way." Then Sirius handed little Sirius back and winked at Harry.

"So, is Remus one of his uncles too?' Sirius wondered being that he was an uncle, Remus must be one too. He also wondered where his friend was.

"Yes, He is." Harry confirmed.

"Where is he?"

"I think coming to visit you guys is harder on him than it is on anyone else here." Harry explained.

"I see." Sirius said sadly, "I probably would feel the same way if I were in his shoes."

"He told use something about coming here every other year or so." Ginny added.

"Good o' Remus!" Sirius barked "But tell him that I'll understand if he doesn't come back here. I mean when someone normally dies that's it, you don't see them again.

"Yeah! We're pretty weird, huh? Ron laughed lightly.

"Anyways, Remus had his own family to attend to now."

"What?" Sirius practically hit the roof, "Remus had a family?"

"Surprise!" Everyone said at once.

"To who?"

"Tonks!" and the everyone laughed at Sirius's baffled expression.

"Tonks? Nymphadora Tonks? My cousin Tonks?"

"Yup!" Harry answered. This was over Sirius's head, He couldn't believe it. "When did this all start?"

"Soon after you died. They started to get close, and then their relationship just progressed and 6 months ago they got married." Hermione explained.

"Let me guess…Tonks is pregnant too?"

"Yup!" Ron answered simply.

"4 months along." Ginny added.

"Man, you guys aren't wasting anytime, are you?" Sirius joked. "I'm very happy for them, but I never saw it coming…I think I going to have to sit down for minuet."

"Neither did we!" Harry laughed.

"I don't think you have much time to sit because it's time to go." Hermione said as she looked at her watch.

"Damn." Sirius yelled. "Be sure to tell James and Lily about your job then, too." He added quickly.

"We will!" They promised.

Then Sirius hugged everyone and lastly little Sirius. "Bye, Little Sirius! Don't wear you Mum and Dad out to much." Then he kissed little Sirius's forehead. "You're lucky to have such good parents."

Then the Veil started to turn. "Bye guys can't wait to see you and your families next year." And then the Veil took him back for a 3rd time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then they visited James and Lily which went about the same. James made a comment about how the Potter genes are so strong and that one of these times, their just going to be over powered by the redhead gene. Lily asked about Neville and Luna. The answer was simple, some friends grow apart. They had no idea where Luna ended up but did see Neville at the Ministry every so often because he worked there, but just in a different department.

After that they went back to their separate lives, seeing each other everyday at work because they had all became Aurors and on holidays. 5 months later, Tonks had twins. A beautiful boy named Luka and a pretty girl names Rebbecca. Both resembled Remus. A few months after that Hermione had a little girl that was named Nathalia. Ginny had become pregnant and before they new it, it was time to visit James, Lily, and Sirius again.

**Hope you liked it. The thing with Remus and Tonks is that Remus Lupin is my all time favorite character and I think he should get to get married. So for lack of a better character I chose Tonks.(even though I know this will _never_ happen.)Did you like little Sirius?I thought his name was fitting and I think it would be cool if Harry's son looked like him except for the eye thing because James had hazel eyes, Harry had green andSirius has Blue eyes. If I don't add another chapter I'm thinking of a sequel a bunch of years down the road from the kids (of Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and Remus and Tonks) point of view. Thanks to my faithful reviewers: Hawaiian- Rachael, indiegurl2008, remusluver, RanmusAngel, and Pippin's girl! you guys are great.Oh! and Silver Fairy Dust for Sirius's middle name idea.**

**:) Kida**


End file.
